It is very often necessary in tool construction, for instance, in the machining of the workpieces, in fabrication of the basic appliances and in general in the fabrication of new structural elements and workpieces, to be able to align and to fasten the workpieces in a highly precise manner and relationship to each other and to a tooling machine.
In such cases, it is either possible to use the most expensive appliances, which have to be built with high precision for that particular purpose and which therefore considerably increase the prototype's cost, or to use makeshift clamping techniques, which frequently result in undesirable inaccuracies which prevent the prescribed measure of precision.